Abstract: Bioinformatics, Statistical and Methodological Core The primary goal of the Bioinformatics, Statistical and Methodological (BSM) Core at the Florida-California Cancer Research, Education & Engagement (CaRE2) Health Equity Center is to provide the data management, data cleaning, data storage, and data release to public databases for all information generated by our center. In addition, it will provide bioinformatics, statistical and methodological support for the three cancer research projects proposed: 1) Disparities in Mitochondrial Peptidomics and Transcriptomics in Prostate Cancer (PC), 2) Enhancing Efficacy of Gemcitabine Nanoparticles in Pancreatic PDX Models, and 3) Contribution of Racial Disparity towards the Early Development of Pancreatic Cancer, as well as future projects that will build upon them, and disseminate to all CaRE2 center members and the scientific community at large in a timely fashion. We will reach these goals through three aims. In the first aim, we will work with project PIs to optimize best practices for data management for the specific needs of these projects and its highly unique datasets. This first aim establishes the protocols to develop and maintain a central data, resource and sample management system that enables interface between multiple disciplines including genomics, basic sciences, and clinical medicine. The second aim will be to ensure that all data are of high quality, conform to good laboratory practice specifications, and are disseminated to all CaRE2 Center members and the scientific community at large in a timely fashion. The third aim will be providing bioinformatics, statistical and methodological support and educational opportunities to the CaRE2 Center.